In recent years, opportunities to exchange data between plural programs have increased, leading to various security issues such as leakage of confidential information. Of particular interest is the risk of information leakage between plural programs in the same computer.
The risk of information leakage upon data exchange between computers can be reduced using a security function. However, it is difficult to enhance security for a shared object accessible from plural programs in the same computer, so that the other programs on the same computer can easily read/write data from/to the shared object.